


#angryproposal

by writerdragonfly



Series: angry props [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Multimedia, Relationship Reveal, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: Sequel to For a Definition of Us. The consequences of loud proposals inside pharmacies in the advent of smartphones.





	#angryproposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinkducky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkducky/gifts).



> For Eva, even though we haven't spoken in ages. 
> 
> The long awaited sequel!
> 
> This will not be a super long fic. Perhaps three chapters, varying lengths. If I don't post this part now, I probably never will.
> 
> Enjoy~!

-x-

 

Steve pulled into his own driveway, which Danny was both unsurprised and resigned to. He was exhausted, his neck hurt _a lot_ , and his throat was a little raw from screaming, but once Steve walked inside with him he found the last thing he wanted to do was sleep.

 

He just got _engaged_ . To _Steve_.

 

Two days ago, he wasn't even sure what the hell they were doing. And now he's agreed to commit his life to being with Steve McGarrett.

 

(And everyone he ever told that he would never get married again is going to laugh in his face.)

 

But he thought it would be worth it, still does.

 

"You really want to marry me." Danny didn't phrase it as a question because it wasn't. It was a statement of fact. Steve wanted to marry him. Steve wanted them to have a life together beyond closed doors and late night trysts.

 

He wanted something real. With Danny.

 

Forever.

 

Danny wasn't sure it made his chest feel like this when Rachel accepted his proposal.

 

This... _right_.

 

"Danno? What's wrong?" Steve's voice cut through his musings, pulled him back to earth.

 

"I... Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said, meeting Steve's eyes. Steve _beamed_.

 

"Good. Good," Steve said, pressing his lips against Danny's in a very brief kiss.

 

Danny hated that what it took to get them this far. Hated what that it took a close call--perhaps the closest in _years_ \--for them to get their heads out of their asses.

 

But they had, and here they were.

 

And everything would be okay.

 

-x-

 

"Your father is just getting home from the hospital, Grace. You'll be able to go home with him tomorrow."

 

"Mom--"

 

"No, Grace. Let him have some rest first. You may call him after dinner if you'd like."

 

" _Fine_. Can I go on the computer then? Tara said there was a funny video I need to see."

 

"If you stop with the attitude, I suppose you can watch your silly video."

 

"Thank you!"

 

-x-

 

She couldn't find the link she was looking for. It wasn’t in her pocket or in her planner, and it wasn’t in her bag--she looked. _Twice._

 

Grace gave up looking for the link, instead opening up google and typing in a few search terms from what Tara had said, hoping to find it.

_did you mean #angryproposal?_

 

That was definitely not it...

 

But it sounded funny. An angry proposal? She clicked on the top result.

 

cynnamonbutter: OMG I can NOT believe that just happened! #angryproposal

hawaiiprincess45262: two hot guys screamed each other until one of them PROPOSED #angryproposal

 

sdsu5ever: best. vacation. ever. witnessed the loudest proposal in human existence #angryproposal

 

sterekfangirl22989: has anyone seen this?! I need a Sterek fic now! #angryproposal [ https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ ](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ)

Excited, Grace finally clicked through to the video.

 

Only to see... _Danno_?

 


End file.
